Yo Yogi!
Yo Yogi! is an animated television series from Hanna-Barbera. It ran nineteen episodes from 14 September through 7 December 1991 on NBC. Summary In Jellystone Town, Yogi Bear and others including his friends Boo-Boo Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, and Yogi's girlfriend Cindy Bear are fourteen-year-old crime fighters. The gang hangs out at Jellystone Mall owned by "Diamond" Doggie Daddy with Augie Doggie as his heir to the mall business. Yogi and the gang work at a detective agency called L.A.F. (short for Lost and Found) where they solve mysteries under the supervision of the mall's security guard Officer Smith. Dickie Dastardly and his sidekick Muttley cause trouble for Yogi and his gang. Roxie Bear causes trouble with Dickie Dastardly and she is Cindy's rival and Yogi's competitor. Some of Yogi's other pals like Top Cat, Secret Squirrel, Morocco Mole, Hardy Har Har, Squiddly Diddly and Wally Gator also appear as young children. Other characters are still in adult form: Hokey Wolf is the Mayor of Jellystone Town and Ding-A-Ling Wolf briefly appears as his photographer, Loopy De Loop works at the Jellystone Mall's Picnic Basket Food Court, Atom Ant serves as Jellystone Town's superhero, Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey are wild west-themed entertainers, Pixie and Dixie live in the cheese cottage within a cheese store owned by Mr. Jinks, Peter Potamus and So-So run a plant shop called "Peter Potamus' Plant Palace." Snooper is a crime-solving celebrity while Blabber runs the "Crooks 'n' Books" store, and Magilla Gorilla appears as Magilla Ice (a takeoff of Vanilla Ice). Episodes # "Yo, Yogi!" # "Huck's Doggone Day" # "Grindhog Day" # "Jellystone Jam" # "Mall Alone" # "Tricky Dickie's Dirty Trickies" # "Super Duper Snag" # "Mellow Fellow" # "Hats Off to Yogi" # "Polly Want a Safe Cracker" # "Mall or Nothing" # "There's No Business Like Snow Business" # "It's All Relative" # "Barely Working" # "Yippee Yo, Yogi!" # "Of Meeces and Men" # "Fashion Smashin'!" # "To Tell the Truth, Forsooth" # "The Big Snoop" Cast * Lewis Arquette – Bombastic Bobby ("Yo, Yogi!") * Greg Berg – Huckleberry Hound, Moe and Joe Wendell ("Hats Off to Yogi") * Greg Burson – Yogi Bear, Quick Draw McGraw, Snagglepuss, Officer Smith, Wally Gator, Mr. Jinks, Uncle Undercover, Lippy the Lion, Loopy De Loop * Bernard Erhard – The Pest ("Super Duper Snag") * Pat Fraley – Mad Painter * Pat Harrington, Jr. – William Shakesbear ("To Tell the Truth, Forsooth") * Matt Hurwitz – Hokey Wolf * Arte Johnson – Lou ("Huck's Doggone Day") * Gail Matthius – Roxey Bear * Mitzi McCall – Talula LaTrane ("Fashion Smashin'") * Allan Melvin – Magilla "Ice" Gorilla * Don Messick – Boo-Boo Bear, Muttley, Atom Ant, Pixie, Pierre ("Hats Off to Yogi") * Howard Morris – Murray ("Huck's Doggone Day") * Rob Paulsen – Dickie Dastardly, Hardy Har Har, Super Snooper, Wee Willie Gorilla ("Mellow Fellows"), Chuck Toupée, Robin Hood ("Huck's Doggone Day") * Henry Polic II – Baba Looey, P.R. Flack * Ronnie Schell – Calvin Klunk ("Fashion Smashin'") * Hal Smith – Blabber Mouse * Kath Soucie – Cindy Bear, Secret Squirrel, Granny Sweet ("Super Duper Snag"), Mother ("Super Duper Snag") * John Stephenson – "Diamond" Doggie Daddy, Mr. Myopic ("To Tell the Truth, Forsooth"), Bruno Bear ("It's All Relative") * Lennie Weinrib – Max the Mole ("Grindhog Day") * Frank Welker – Peter Potamus * Patric Zimmerman – Augie Doggie, Dixie, Ding-A-Ling Category:Television series Category:The Wackyverse